


Odio

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La odias, la detestas. Quieres verla muerta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odio

** Muerta **

 

Quieres matarla, ¿verdad? Si, lo sé, puedo verlo en tu corazón, en lo más profundo de tu alma. Tu alma oscura.

 

Cuando la ves besarlo quieres tomar su cuello y apretarlo con tus manos, estrujarlo con fuerza hasta que sientas como la vida se escapa de su cuerpo, una mueca de horror dibujada en su rostro.

 

Pero no lo haces y, cuando se acercan a ti para saludarte, les sonríes, fingiendo alegría.

 

Pero la odias, la detestas. Quieres verla muerta, una charco de sangre cubriendo su cuerpo. Todos los huesos molidos.

 

La odias, quieres que muera. Y, una vez en el Inframundo, quieres que los jueces le deparen el peor destino. Un castigo terrible, el peor de todos. Quieres que sufra.

 

Y que lo sepa. Que sepa que eres tú, Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades, el causante de todo su sufrimiento.

 

Porque no es justo. No es justo que tenga lo único que quieres en esta vida.

 

No es justo que Annabeth pueda tener a Percy y tú no.

 

Y la odias por eso.

 

FIN


End file.
